


Lunettes intelligents

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Bickering, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Glasses
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Ne dis pas bêtises, Yuto. Si ma mère a dit qu’ils sont pour les enfants intelligents, alors c’est vrai. Peut-être seulement les adules les portent quand les yeux vieillissant et ils ne voient pas plus. »





	Lunettes intelligents

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Lunettes intelligents**

Cette matin, quand Chinen arrivé à la maternelle, il alla tout de suite à la recherche de ses amis.

Yamada n’avait pas encore arrivé, il se rendit compte en regardant rapidement autour, mais il trouva Yuto assis sur la balançoire dans le jardin.

Il s’approcha d’un pas décidé, et avec un sourire.

« Salut, Yuto ! » il lui dit, en faisant tressaillir l’enfant qui ne l’avait pas vu arriver.

« Salut, Yu... » il s’apprêta à lui répondre, mais il s’arrêta quand il lui vit le visage. « Hey, que s’est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il, préoccupé. « As-tu mal aux yeux ? » dit-il après, en le toisant avec d’un air curieux.

Le plus jeune roula les yeux, et après il se donna une tape théâtrale sur la face.

« Mais est-il possible que je dois toujours t’expliquer tout ? » il lui dit, d’un air exaspéré. « Ces sont lunettes de vue. Ma mère m’a dit que seulement les enfants plus intelligents les portent. » expliqua-t-il, en essayant de se donner des airs.

Nakajima le regardait pour quelques seconds, en inclinant la tête.

« Mais... mon père aussi porte des lunettes. Et il m’a toujours dit qu’il en a besoin parce qu’il ne voit pas très bien. Et il n’est pas très intelligent, l’autre jour par erreur il a laissé les clés de la voiture dans le réfrigérateur. »

Chinen le regardait avec expression féroce, en lui donnant une balle sur l’épaule.

« Ne dis pas bêtises, Yuto. Si ma mère a dit qu’ils sont pour les enfants intelligents, alors c’est vrai. Peut-être seulement les adules les portent quand les yeux vieillissant et ils ne voient pas plus. » il essaya de lui dire, mais l’autre ne sembla pas du tout convaincu.

« Mon père n’est pas vieux ! » se plaignit Nakajima, en croisant les bras et en le regardant de travers. « D’ailleurs, ils s’appelaient ‘lunettes de vue’, pas ‘lunettes pour enfants intelligents’. Dès lors, tu as vu que j’ai raison ? Tu ne vois pas, il est pour ça que portes des lunettes ! » exclama-t-il, en se repentant tout de suite de ce qu’il avait dit.

Il vit la lèvre inférieure de Chinen trembler légèrement, seulement pour quelques seconds avant que l’enfant fondait en larmes.

« Je te déteste ! » cria-t-il, en courant de l’autre côté du jardin.

Yuto soupira, en le regardant tandis qu’il se mettait dans un coin et il commençait à sangloter lourdement, d’une façon assez évidente parce qu’il le notât.

Lentement et avec guère envie, il l’atteignit.

Il lui mit une main dans l’épaule, en le forçant à se retourner.

« Je suis désolé, Yuri. Je ne voulais pas te dire ces choses, j’étais seulement fâché. » dit-il, comme s’il jouait un script.

Il était habitué, par ailleurs, à donner raison à Chinen.

Le plus jeune le regardait d’un air douteux.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, en se mordant une lèvre et en arrêtent immédiatement de pleurer.

« Bien sûr. Si ta mère t’a dit que ces lunettes seulement les portent les enfants intelligents, je suis sûr que c’est vrai. » confirma-t-il, en essayant d’être convaincant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Chinen lui sourit avec son habituel air de victoire.

« Tu as vu ? Je l’avais dit que j’ai raison. » dit-il, et après il mit une main sur l’épaule de Yuto. « Je suis sûr que si t’engages, un jour ils vont te les laisser porter aussi. » il concéda, en accentuant le sourire sur ses lèvres. « Maintenant allons jouer, viens ! » il lui prit un poignet et ils retournèrent proche des balançoires.

Yuto se laissa traîner, sans sourciller.

Chinen pouvait croire ce qu’il voulait.

Il le savait qu’il avait besoin de ces lunettes parce qu’il voyait mal.

Mais au fond, s’il réussissait à gagner toutes les discussions, probablement il voulait dire qu’il était vraiment le plus intelligent.

Ou peut-être seulement le plus ennuyeux.


End file.
